


Square Up George A. Romero

by sanctimonials



Series: Heith Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonials/pseuds/sanctimonials
Summary: Keith was deathly afraid of horror movies. And not any type of horror movies but things likezombiemovies.“Seriously, is this for real?”Hunk was sure he was in the Twilight Zone.





	

“Are you kidding me right now?”

 

Hunk would consider himself a gullible guy, for the most part. He was a naturally trusting person, for the right people, and lent himself to believe a lot of tall tales (like the one Lance told him about how Rolo had turned a new leaf and was a really nice guy. He believed that for all of two seconds before logic caught up to him and kicked his gullible ass). Hunk was the type of guy who didn’t have to see it to necessarily believe it. But  Hunk was sure that if he had heard  _ this _ he wouldn’t have believed it if he didn’t see it for himself.

 

This being that Keith was deathly afraid of horror movies. And not any type of horror movies but things like  _ zombie _ movies.

 

“Seriously, is this for real?”

 

Keith threw Hunk an annoyed look from where he was curled up on the couch, gripping a throw pillow for dear life. “No, this is all fake and I’m actually having a nightmare,” Keith snapped, looking just as on edge as he surely must’ve felt as the music got a little too intense, a sharp cacophony of violins and waterphones. 

 

Hunk really could not  _ believe _ it, though. But there he was, sitting across from Keith on the couch, watching as his friend jumped in anticipation of an inevitable jumpscare as the instruments sharply ended, a universal sign for  _ get ready _ . He was floored, really. Keith was the toughest guy he knew. He never flinched at anything, never shied away from conflicts, never puked when they rode roller coasters at Six Flags. He was so  _ cool _ . It was because Keith was so chill and composed all of the time that made it so easy for Hunk to develop a massive crush on him. It had taken Hunk the better part of a month to work up the courage to just ask Keith to hang out with him for a movie night, only to find out that Keith was really scared of horror. And, Hunk had to clarify, not that being scared of a fake zombie in a movie made Keith any less cool it was just. It’s  _ Keith _ . And he’s freaking. The fuck. Out.

 

_ I swear I must be in some Twilight Zone shit. _

 

“ _ Why _ must they make that noise every time something pops up! It kills me!” Keith screamed as another zombie popped up, snapping at the protagonist as bullets were fired against it. Keith buried his face in the pillow, bemoaning about how he was going to die and how his heart couldn’t take it. Despite knowing Keith really was probably going to faint and Hunk should probably pause the movie for the sake of his friend’s heart, Hunk couldn’t help but think Keith looked really cute all curled up, whining about the movie.  _ Maybe I’ll just let it play for a little longer _ , he thought a little sadistically. 

 

“But I thought you liked horror movies,” Hunk said, more than a little confused. 

 

“I mean, like, yeah, I do but more like...thrillers, I guess?” Keith clarified, turning to Hunk while still keeping an eye on the screen.  _ If you’re afraid just look away, _ Hunk thought, almost wanting to laugh at Keith’s childlike morbid curiosity. “Like, I’m cool with movies like Psycho and Seven and, like, Silence of the Lambs. Zombies and shit are scary; they freak me out.”

 

“Oh, ok, I see,” Hunk said, pausing the movie to ease his friend’s mind. He began to let the issue go, ready to suggest they change to a different movie, when something else caught his attention. “Wait, dude, that makes  _ no _ sense! Aren’t you like trying to find mothman?! How is that different from zombies?!”

 

“It’s not,” Keith agreed, looking Hunk dead in the eyes. “Once I find him, I’m going to kill him so I can finally be free of my fear. Obviously.”

 

Hunk blinked. “But knowing serial killers are out there doesn’t deter you from a good night’s rest at all?”

 

“No, because I know I’d win in a fight against them. Cryptids and zombies are a wild card.”

 

Hunk really couldn’t believe this. But he couldn’t argue with Keith, wouldn’t argue with him. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. So, he just shrugged and turned back to the TV, asking, “do you want to watch something else?”

 

Keith sighed, wiping a hand over his face. “I really do, but at the same time I really want to finish this because not knowing if the guy lives will keep me up all night. So let’s just finish it. But can I, um…” Keith paused, biting at his lip and fiddling with a piece of string that was coming undone from the pillow. “Can I...hold your hand? It’ll be better than the pillow.”

 

Hunk swore his heart stopped. Hunk knew that if one month ago someone told him that Keith would be asking him -  _ him _ \- to hold his hand as he freaked out about a horror movie during their sort-of-not-really date, Hunk would’ve laughed in their face. Then probably say  _ that was a low blow, dude _ because the person posing that hypothetical probably would have been Lance. But now, as he forced his heart to get pumping again because staring at your crush for longer than a minute without saying a word was decidedly  _ not cool _ , Hunk was in that situation. And he took full advantage of it.

 

“Yeah, no, of course, that’s fine,” he sputtered as the gears in his head and heart started turning again. “You can, um, totally do that - do the, uh. The hand-holding with, um, me. As we finish the movie.”

 

Hunk was sure he couldn’t have sounded lamer even if he tried. He was sure Keith was going to back off, and say  _ actually, I’m good. _ Then, after that hard pass, they would settle in to finish the movie in painfully awkward silence. But Hunk felt his heart soar as Keith actually smiled at him, his face lit up like fireworks, and scooched closer to Hunk, grabbing his hand. Hunk could feel himself smiling like an idiot, overjoyed at the feeling of Keith’s hand in his. Unpausing the film, Hunk prepared to have his hand broken by Keith’s frightened death grip. And as Keith curled almost entirely into his side, his face buried in Hunk’s shoulder, Hunk thanked whoever invented zombie movies for a truly good movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> @George Romero, turn your location on I want to fight!!
> 
> written for heith week day 5! the prompt was game night/movie night. kudos/comments are greatly appreciated and make my day!!


End file.
